


The New New Guy

by dakgalbis



Series: Warm Blood [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakgalbis/pseuds/dakgalbis
Summary: There's a new guy in the team and the manager tasks Seungmin to show the nervous wreck around. Changbin volunteers to be the one to do that instead.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: Warm Blood [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972180
Kudos: 39





	The New New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> \- here is a [spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1LkSrnnsJn1FQpskWbbxBetYyq14MN_ppTQJCXa8eEeE/edit?usp=sharing) with the works in this series listed in chronological order.

“Good morning, my name is Hwang Hyunjin and I am joining the Research and Development Department starting today. Please take care of me!” 

The series of yells that should supposedly have served as an introduction was followed by a sharp, deep bow. Everyone in the Research and Development department stared at the latest employee to join the department, and waited for him to straighten up. It wasn’t until most of them began to realize that he wasn’t going to do so until he was told that one of them nudged Manager Park to let Hwang Hyunjin know he had more important things to do than remain bowed to everyone on their floor. 

“Okay!” Manager Park walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Uh, you can look up now. Everyone, he’ll be joining my team specifically. Please be nice to him. _Or else_.” 

Hwang Hyunjin frantically straightened up and gave more bows in seemingly random directions before Manager Park led him to his desk. 

“Congrats,” Changbin whispered to Seungmin as they headed back to their own workstations just like everyone else. “You’re no longer the new guy.” He briefly felt Changbin’s hand on the small of his back which made him smile despite the teasing. 

“As if that makes a difference,” Seungmin whispered back with a scoff. Changbin only smirked at him in return as he turned away to head to his cubicle. Seungmin pressed his lips into a thin line, unsure if he was annoyed with Changbin’s smirk or hoping he could look at it for longer. 

“Kim!” Manager Park suddenly called out to Seungmin from his desk just as he was about to seat himself on his chair. Standing by the desk was Hwang Hyunjin. Seungmin gave him a brief nod, before turning to Manager Park. 

“Is there anything I can help with, Manager Park?” Seungmin asked, throwing another glance in Hwang Hyunjin’s direction, who was standing stiffly and sweating profusely despite the air-conditioning in the office. 

“Show Hwang around,” Manager Park told him, drawing a circle with his nose in the air. “You guys are the same age, you should get along.” 

“The report, sir… I’m only halfway done with it,” Seungmin carefully brought up the fact that Manager Park had required him to turn in a report before lunch that morning, and showing Hwang Hyunjin around would take some of the time he needed to finish it. 

“Ah…” Manager Park briefly went quiet. “Seo Changbin!” 

Seungmin could barely keep himself from sniggering while watching Changbin scuttle to Manager Park’s desk. Changbin gave Seungmin a brief, questioning look, but he turned to Manager Park with his usual, confident smile. “Yes, Manager Park?” 

“I have a reward for you, since you came in early today,” Manager Park said while he reached out to give Changbin a pat on the back. Seungmin smiled to himself, knowing that was his doing. He had spent the night before at Changbin’s place and _kindly encouraged_ him that morning to get up on time. While he did get a pillow thrown in his face, Seungmin thought the effort was worth it. 

Changbin’s face lit up. “Oh?” 

“Take from Kim the report he’s working on. The Operations Department needs it by lunch,” Manager Park said. 

Seungmin pressed his lips tightly to keep himself from laughing out loud. He knew how much Changbin hated making that particular report, and he remembered how happy Changbin was when Manager Park officially transferred the responsibility of producing that report from him to Seungmin. 

“The monthly aggregated report for the ops guys, sir?” 

“Kim, give him your workstation’s password,” was the only thing Manager Park said in reply. “So he can continue the report from there and save time.” 

Without a proper answer from Manager Park, Changbin turned to Seungmin instead, who gave him a quiet nod to confirm it was the report Changbin hated to do. Changbin let out a loud groan. 

“Don’t be a baby, Seo! Kim needs to show Hwang around!” Manager Park berated him while signaling with his hand for all three of them to leave, including Hwang Hyunjin. 

“I can show him around instead,” Changbin volunteered, even raising a hand. He then winked at Hwang Hyunjin. “Right, Hwang?” 

Seungmin didn’t consider himself to be the one in a relationship to get easily jealous, but right then, his jaw tightened while he clenched his fists under Manager Park’s table. The wink was highly unnecessary, nor was the flirty smile that came with it. Seungmin turned around and briskly walked away as he called for Hwang Hyunjin to come with him, almost through gritted teeth. Shortly after, he heard the sound of Hwang Hyunjin’s hurried footsteps behind him. “Come on, Hwang, let’s go.” 

“Wait, what’s your workstation’s password?” Changbin called out after him. 

Seungmin only continued to walk towards the pantry, which he guessed was the first he should show to Hwang Hyunjin among the many places in the office he’d probably need to know. As soon as he got there, he took a deep breath and took out his phone to text Changbin. He already had half of the report down; it would be a waste if Changbin would start from scratch. 

And it was just a wink, after all. Seungmin knew that at the end of the day, he had absolutely nothing to be upset about. 

`  
seungmo___: the password’s ********  
seungmo___: ofc i’m not gonna shout it out for everyone to hear  
recyclebin0811: uh okay… thanks  
recyclebin0811: are you upset?`

Seungmin decided not to reply to the last message and thought he should focus on showing Hwang Hyunjin around. The poor guy looked like a nervous wreck, with his eyes darting around the pantry as if something frightful would burst out of the cabinets and attack them. 

“So this is the pantry. Water’s over there--” Seungmin pointed towards the water dispenser. “The tea and coffee are up here, along with the disposable cups.” He reached above him to open the cabinet with the said supplies. He realized that his duty of being in charge of beverages during meetings now belonged to Hwang Hyunjin. “You’ll be… needing these a lot.” 

Hwang Hyunjin laughed sheepishly. “Because we work long hours?” 

Seungmin shook his head. “Ah, no. Not that often, really, but.., you’ll be making coffee and tea for everyone during meetings.” Seungmin then gave him a small smile. “New guy things.” 

Hwang Hyunjin’s face visibly fell, and Seungmin felt sorry for him right away. “I see.” 

“Well, we can do it together. I’m still kind of a new guy,” Seungmin said immediately. 

“Oh, how long have you been here?” Hwang Hyunjin looked at him curiously. 

“A little over a year,” Seungmin answered. “It’s my first job after university. I’m guessing this isn’t yours? Manager Park said we’re the same age.” 

“It is my first job,” Hwang Hyunjin replied with a short laugh. “I took some time off university, so I guess I’m a year behind, sunbaenim.” 

Seungmin was curious as to why Hwang Hyunjin had to take time off, but he knew that if he was willing to share why, he would have talked about it by now, so Seungmin only then nodded. “It won’t matter much eventually, anyway. Just think that we entered the company at the same time,” he said. “And just calling me Seungmin is fine.” 

“I can’t do that!” Hwang Hyunjin let out a loud laugh, then immediately clamped a hand over his mouth. 

Seungmin couldn’t help but chuckle. It seemed like he could get along with Hwang Hyunjin at the very least. That was enough to bring him some relief. 

\--- 

“Were you upset earlier?” 

Changbin was seated on the floor of his apartment, with his back against the longer edge of the bed while Seungmin gathered up his things. He wasn’t staying over that evening and only went to Changbin’s apartment after work to pick up clothes and other personal belongings he had left there in the morning before heading home. 

Seungmin looked at Changbin and tilted his head questioningly. “What do you mean?” 

“Earlier, when Manager Park was talking to us and the new guy,” Changbin replied. 

Seungmin then remembered exactly what Changbin meant. “Ah, that…” 

“You stormed off before we were even done talking, all of a sudden,” Changbin continued, briefly raising an eyebrow. 

Seungmin pressed his lips together, thinking if he should admit it. He was only upset for less than five minutes. By the time he had gotten to the pantry, he was already over it, realizing it wasn’t a big deal. Perhaps, it wasn’t worth discussing and he should just pass it off as nothing. But then he also realized that because it wasn’t a big deal, it wasn’t worth being dishonest over, and he didn’t like being the slightest bit dishonest with Changbin. 

“A bit,” he answered after a slight pause. “I got over it quickly, though.” 

“Why, though?” Changbin asked, frowning. “You didn’t seem pissed about having to show the new guy around when I first came over.” 

Seungmin felt heat rise up his cheeks. He realized he couldn’t really explain his behavior out loud. It would be too embarrassing, Changbin would never let him live it down. Seungmin also thought he already knew he was in the wrong, there was no need for them to discuss it. Thus, instead of answering, he waved a hand dismissively in Changbin’s direction. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” 

Changbin gave Seungmin a pointed look. 

Seungmin let out an exasperated sigh. “Look, it’s nothing important.” 

“If it made you upset for even half a second, then I think it’s important,” Changbin answered, looking directly at Seungmin. 

Seungmin let out another sigh, but one of resignation this time. Changbin wasn’t going to stop asking him about this, and besides, he also liked what he had just heard. He then sat on the floor beside Changbin. “Don’t laugh at me, okay?” 

Changbin let out a soft laugh. “What?” 

“You’re already laughing,” Seungmin pointed out, glaring at Changbin. 

“Okay, okay!” Changbin drew a deep breath and looked at Seungmin with his brows furrowed together and his lips pressed into a thin line. Seungmin was unable to keep himself from snorting at the sight of it. 

“Hey, why are _you_ laughing?” Changbin asked in an exaggerated accusatory tone. 

Seungmin let out a groan. “Don’t make that face.” 

“What kind of face do you want?” Changbin then winked at Seungmin teasingly. 

“Not _that_ ,” Seungmin answered immediately and playfully pushed Changbin’s face away with his hand. 

Changbin then took his hand to the sliver of space on the floor between them and held it. This time, he gave Seungmin with a reassuring look. “So what was it? I won’t laugh, I promise.” 

Seungmin pressed his lips tightly and then took yet another deep breath. He was hoping Changbin would forget about it amidst their banter but he guessed Changbin was really concerned. Truthfully, the thought of that made him feel something warm in his chest. 

“Okay. It’s because…” Seungmin had to pause to look at Changbin again, as if he could be assured just by looking that Changbin wasn’t going to laugh at him. “... you winked at Hwang Hyunjin.” 

“What?” 

“Don’t make me say it again,” Seungmin almost pleaded. 

Immediately, Changbin pressed his mouth into a thin line and turned away from Seungmin. 

“I knew it,” Seungmin muttered under his breath. He knew his reason was ridiculous to begin with, and he really couldn’t blame Changbin if he wanted to laugh. “Just… go ahead and laugh.” 

Changbin then turned back to Seungmin then let out only a soft chuckle. “I said, I’m not laughing!” 

It was Seungmin’s turn to give him a pointed look. 

“Okay, maybe just a little,” Changbin said then let out a soft snort. He then reached out to ruffle the hair on top of Seungmin’s head. “But that was it? I just had to wink at him and convince him I should be the one to show him around because I hated doing that report for ops that much.” 

“I know,” Seungmin answered in what was almost a squeak. He felt so embarrassed he could barely talk. “That’s why it’s ridiculous.” 

“It’s also cute,” Changbin replied while giving Seungmin’s hand a brief squeeze. “I mean, jealousy itself isn’t, at least, not for me. But the way you realized it’s ridiculous and how embarrassed you are about it are cute.” 

“I’m sorry,” Seungmin quietly apologized, then gave Changbin a small smile. 

“No need for that,” Changbin replied. All of a sudden, though, his face lit up. “Aha! I know why you were jealous. You fell for me for my charming winks, didn’t you, so you were worried Hwang Hyunjin would fall for me, too?” Changbin then gave Seungmin an even flirtier version of the wink he gave Hwang Hyunjin earlier. 

“Stop being gross!” Seungmin made a face at Changbin, then let out a soft laugh. That was just about as far as he would go to confirm that what Changbin just said was in some ways true, as ridiculous as it was. 

Changbin gave Seungmin a nudge with his elbow. “Must be tough having such a charming boyfriend, huh?” 

“Hyung, _please._ ” Seungmin rolled his eyes. 

“I would know because mine’s ridiculously charming, too,” Changbin replied in a soft whisper. 

Seungmin then turned to Changbin, biting down on his lower lip to keep himself from smiling too widely at what he just heard. Suddenly, all the embarrassment he felt vanished into thin air, and was replaced by a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. “Idiot,” he threw out half-heartedly. 

“I’m too charmed by said boyfriend to even think of anyone else.” Changbin brought his face closer to Seungmin’s. “So much that when he calls me an idiot, my heart flutters.” 

Seungmin leaned in to close the little distance left between them at that point, then placed a kiss on Changbin’s lips. He pulled slightly away, barely able to keep himself from kissing Changbin again. “I should get going.” 

“It’s still a couple of hours until the last train for your place leaves.” Changbin winked at Seungmin then gave him a questioning stare. “...Okay, did that wink work? Have I convinced you to stay?” 

“Almost,” Seungmin answered with a small laugh. He then took a deep breath. He realized that he, too, was reluctant to leave. Slowly, he stood up and let go of Changbin’s hand to take his bag off the floor. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“In the meantime, I’ll look for something to stick in my eye so I don’t wink at Hwang Hyunjin,” Changbin teased, wiggling his eyebrows at Seungmin before reaching for his phone on the bed. “I’m sure they sell something like that online.” 

“Whatever.” Seungmin turned around, rolling his eyes, and swiftly headed towards the door so Changbin wouldn’t see him trying his best not to laugh at that. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hyunjin will show up again, hehe.  
> \- This fic kinda wrote itself so this was a lot of fun to put together. I hope you seeing this means you had fun reading it, too. Thank you!


End file.
